DESEO DE NAVIDAD
by SaoryK.H
Summary: BEYBLADE NI NINGUNO D SUS PERSONAJES SON MIOS LO ACLARO RE BIEN! n.n


Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que todos lo disfruten, bueno se lo dedico a mi super amiga hermana yumi-chan, asi que espero que lo disfruten mucho, y espero sus comentarios buenos o malos jaja!

Oh si beyblade nio ninguno de sus personajes son mios aunque ojala lo fueran en fin estos escritos solo son para fans y amantes de la pareja kai rei, y del yaoi, sin mas disfruten mi corta historia de navidad.

kaixreikaixreideseodenavidadkaixreikaixrei

DESEO DE NAVIDAD

La navidad siempre ah sido una fecha esperada por casi toda la gente, al menos la afortunada que puede estar con su familia, amigos y personas muy queridas, que suele comer los deliciosos platillos cocinados por su madre, otros mas van a restaurantes, tantos mas suelen pedir los platillos ya preparados; pero de alguna u otra forma la navidad fuera de las cosas materiales como los obsequios, la comida, los adornos, los villancicos, era amor, honestidad, amistad etc.…esa época tenia cada uno de los valores que pudieran existir.

Pero a diferencia de todos los hogares que estaban llenos de aroma y alegría navideña como los que los habitaban, había un departamento totalmente a oscuras, sin nada que demostrara la fiebre navideña o a decir verdad nadie que siquiera diera a entender que alguna persona viviera ahí; ¡pero claro que Vivian! Se trata de un chico de cabellera bicolor en dos tonos de azul algo largo y alborotado, unos hermosos pero fríos ojos color rojo cual rubíes, su piel era a primera vista suave y algo pálida, aparentaba tener al menos unos 18 o 19 años a lo mucho; ahora que se había levantado de su cómodo y caro sofá podemos notar que es muy alto al menos calculamos que tendría 1.70 o mas de estatura, vestía pantalón negro de vestir una camisa blanca claramente desarreglada pues se encontraba en su casa asi q la mantenía fuera del pantalón y con algunos de los botones de arriba desabrochados, la verdad es que era bastante guapo, en estos momentos se dirigía a la cocina interrumpiendo su labor para prepararse un café y asi poder continuar con lo que hacia a la luz de la lámpara cerca del sofá que alumbraba muy bien, y es que aunque no lo crean este chico llamado KAI HIWATARI, en vez de estar celebrando la navidad con familia y amigos se encontraba revisando papeles de la universidad y haciendo un reporte que aunque podía entregar asta enero lo hacia en estas horas de la noche, claramente de ningún buen humor pues sus vecinos si festejaban la navidad y tenían grandes fiestas llenas de luz y colorido como calor entre ellas, lo cual a KAI no le gustaba mucho que digamos!.

De pronto escucho el repique del timbre que era tocado incesantemente, por lo cual podía imaginarse de quien podría tratarse, solo dos personas en todo el mundo al menos que el conociera podían tocar de esa abrupta manera y por desgracia tenia la ligera sospecha de que ambas personas se encontraban juntas. Después de tanta insistencia se digno a abrir la puerta encontrándose al hacerlo con lo q sospecho pero no esperaba que también tenían a mas personas tras ellos, pues no era tan poco sociable si tenia amigos y muchos la mayoría muy molestos, pero los tenia aun asi no soportaba estas fechas, bueno pues sin mas ni mas sus susodichos amigos entraron como si fuera casa suya el bicolor solo los vio acomodarse en el departamento comenzando a decorarlo poniendo un árbol, muerdagos, luces etc.…el ojirubi por mas que intentaba que se detuvieran solo oía las risa de TAKAO KINOMIYA Y YURIY IVANNOV los dos molestos chicos en su vida, que solo le decían que trataban de mejorar su aburrida vida y q agradeciera, lo que a kai no le gustaba pero que mas podía hacer, tan solo veía como su tranquila noche había pasado a la historia como todas las noches de navidad, y es que por mas que lo intentaba ellos no entendían que el odiaba esta fecha, y se preguntaran por que no le gustaba la fecha que a todos hace soñar?...

Bueno hiwatari tan solo tenia 6 años cuando paso todo, claro que celebraba la navidad como cualquier otro niño de su edad, disfrutaba de las fiestas en compañía de sus amigos y su familia, amaba la Navidad esa fecha tanto como su cumpleaños era de sus favoritas en todo el año, sin embargo la tragedia embargo cruelmente ese celebre día; el con sus padres estaban por ir a la casa de su abuelo donde normalmente pasaban la navidad con todos los hiwatari juntos, además su madre acababa de contarle acerca de la tradición de la familia, asi le entrego una cajita que cuando el pequeño la abrió vio con alegría la imagen de un fénix con las plumas de rubí tan rojo como la sangre, su pico y una especie de tiara estaban echas de oro y en el pico tenia esmeraldas verdes que simulaban un muerdago con unas flores las cuales eran diamantes, era tan bello que le fascinó al pequeño pues esas aves habían sido su fascinación total leí de ellas siempre, su padre le decía q este obsequio era para el y q si le pedía un deseo era seguro que se cumpliera, por lo cual el chiquillo lo creyó y estaba fascinado con aquel ave en sus manos, asi que lo tomo fuerte entre sus brazos y cerro sus rubíes ojitos pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas jamás separarse de su familia y no sufrir jamás, sobre todo vivir al lado de sus padres siempre, ese fue su deseo, pero vaya que el destino es tan cruel pues el chofer que los llevaba a la mansión de su abuelo, hizo un movimiento muy brusco con el auto haciendo que girara sin control por la carretera totalmente mojada por la nieve que caía, el bicolor solo sintió los brazos de su padre y su madre alrededor de su cuerpo luego todo oscuro solo apretó con fuerza su reciente regalo y después no supo mas.

Al despertar estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para el, vio paredes blancas y oía voces desconocidas, asi que salio sin dudarlo, al verlo todo lo reconoció como un hospital, pero no sabia que había pasado no entendía nada, en eso en la sala de espera puedo ver a sus abuelos los cuales lloraban por algo, se acerco aun mas para poder escuchar, y oyó lo que jamás hubiera querido oír, sus padres sus padres estaban muertos, por salvarlos estaban muertos, se culpo y lloro, lloro todo lo que pudo, sus abuelos lo vieron eh intentaban reconfortarlo asta que el pequeño durmió después de llorar tanto. Por la tarde su abuela materna se quedo con el pues aunque no estaba mal fue un gran impacto para una personita como el, cuando kai despertó la vio y recordó lo sucedido y volvió a llorar, su abuela le entrego su obsequio, pero kai solo lo vio lo vio con rabia y dolor, esa cosa no servia para nada, de que deseo hablaban, que era desear o soñar?, ja! Se reía de eso, pues por mas que lo pidió fue una mentira pues sus padres ya no estaban y eso nadie lo cambiara, asi q no lo quiso no quiso verlo nunca mas, es mas ni siquiera quería la navidad esta fecha le había arrebatado lo mas preciado para el y lo había dejado solo.

Paso el tiempo y kai tenia ese rencor en su ser, el cual intento dejar a un lado, asi q en la navidad cuando el ya tenia 12 años decidió sacar aquel objeto que guardo durante tanto tiempo, lo vio y recordó a su madre con ternura, pero su abuela estaba enferma ya antes había perdido a su abuelo y ahora ella, asi q volvió a desear con su corazón y sus fuerzas que pudiera recuperarse que no lo dejara solo como antes que no lo abandonara no lo quería, deseo que se curara para que estuviera con el en la noche de navidad, para que pudiera disfrutar a su lado pero no funciono, no de nuevo en la misma navidad debía llorar dos muertes debía sufrir doble vez?, no ya no quería ya no lo deseaba, es mas desear ya no existiría en su vocabulario, un deseo si no se cumple te hace sufrir llorar y duele, por eso no lo quería.

Por eso kai no quería la navidad odiaba cada cosa que había detrás de ella, además con quien la celebraría?, bueno hace poco intenta amar intenta cambiar un poco al enamorarse de su compañero de clases, un chico que conoció el cual se acerco a el sin malas intenciones y rompió poco a poco sus barreras, si también pudo conocer mas personas, y todo el año esta bien pero odiaba que llegara navidad, todos le decían que lo acompañarían o lo invitaban a sus hogares, pero el no lo deseaba no quería estar ahí metido en algo que no le incumbe para nada, la familia de ese chico era suya y el no podía meterse, además si aceptaba ir solo le causaría molestias, por que por mas que lo intentaba no podía, no podía celebrar como antes, no cuando tenia tanto sufrimiento. De pronto mientras tenia que soportar cada cosa que sus amigos hacían, se sentó a pensar un poco pues ya había olvidado por completo que era ser feliz y que eran los deseos….en eso takao llego y le entrego una vela color azul, la cual le contaba que era de buena suerte si le pedía un deceso era seguro que se cumpliera, esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de kai el cual torno su indiferencia hacia el nipones que sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, hiwatari exploto eso no lo soportaría nunca, jamás volvería a pedir un deseo, los deseos eran tontos, solo ilusionaban a la gente para creer y después?...después que?...si después la realidad te daba a la cara directo y dolorosamente. Todos veían la furia del bicolor que era inminente, y si no se apartaban corrían el riesgo de ser las victimas de hiwatari y estrenarlo como acecino, pero llego su novio el chino del que se había enamorado, su nombre era REI KON, el cual llegaba con algunas cosas para preparar la cena, vio lo que sucedía y como kai se iba a encerrar a su recamara azotando la puerta tras de si.

Todos se sentían muy mal pues no era solo enojo lo que había en el rostro del chico ojirubi si no dolor, nostalgia, tristeza asi que le pidieron a rei que hablara con el y le pidiera disculpas de parte suya, asi que el chino no lo dudo dos veces y entro a la habitación de su novio, todo estaba a oscuras y lo diviso a el sentado en la cama, estaba por encender la luz pero kai le pidió que no lo hiciera pues no deseaba que lo viera de esa manera, el chino sonrió un poco y se acerco a el se sentó a su lado y se recargo en su hombro…

"mmh…hace ya un año desde que nos conocemos kai, y me alegra estar contigo me contaste todo lo que te paso y te comprendí, pues fue demasiado doloroso, perdiste la fe en los deseos y en la navidad y juraste jamás pedir uno, pero a decir verdad….aunque lo dijiste no lo cumpliste"...,.—decía haciendo que hiwatari volteara a verlo cuestionando lo dicho por el chico..."bueno me refiero a que después de todo inconcientemente deseabas muchas cosas, deseaste no volver a sufrir y asta la fecha no has tenido otro cruel suceso, también viniste a Japón deseando cambiar de vida y lo estas logrando conociendo a cientos de personas tan diferentes a ti, igual deseaste amar y ser comprendido y yo te amo y te comprendo todo lo posible, y aunque algunas cosas no eran tan importantes también deseaste pasar los exámenes, que takao y yuriy no se atrevieran a interrumpirte, deseabas que este año fuera bueno, que no se te hiciera tarde, entre muchas cosas mas!"...—eso que el chino le decía estaba haciendo pensar al chico bicolor lo dejo estupefacto, era verdad lo que rei decía era cierto de alguna u otra manera inconcientemente deseaba muchas cosas, volteo a ver a su novio, que se le acercaba con algo en las manos después de que paseara por la habitación mientras lo hacia reflexionar, lo que le traía no era otra cosa mas que esa cajita de color negro que un tanto dudoso tomo entre sus manos y la miro por unos momentos..."tu siempre deseaste volver a disfrutar de la navidad tanto como lo hacías hace muchos años!"...---asi hizo que kai abriera la cajita y sacara lo que tenia dentro que no era otra cosa mas que aquel fénix que intento odiar pero siempre deseo no hacerlo ; aquello que acaba de pensar lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, se dio cuenta por fin que el solo era el dueño de su vida, solo el se hacia sentir tan infeliz, el solo sufría por que lo deseaba..."¿sabes kai?...tu y yo tuvimos un deseo en común después de conocernos hace un año, y era poder estar juntos, creo que después de eso se ah cumplido, yo te amo de verdad kai, y te diré que yo solo tengo un deseo que ah estado todo este año funcionando y que ahora me gustaría reformar mas!"...---tomo las manos de kai haciendo que la joya quedara atrapada entre sus manos tan calidas, kai y el se miraron a pesar de la poca luz que había en la alcoba del bicolor.

"yo...de verdad lo siento rei, jamás pude pensar en todo lo que acabas de decirme, fui tan tonto al no darme cuenta que por fin podía disfrutar de la navidad...mas bien de la vida misma, sabes?...yo también tengo un deseo, por fin puedo decirlo abiertamente"---hiwatari miro la hora en el despertador que se encontraba en la cómoda al lado de su cama con números rojos que podía ver a la perfección, y marcaban ya las 00:00 horas de la madrugada, lo cual significaba que la navidad acababa de entrar..."mi deseo de navidad solo es uno rei...y es estar a tu lado todas las navidades posibles, o mas bien todos los días que me resten de vida, no hay otra cosa mas que desee ahora y nunca, TE AMO, TE AMO TANTO REI!"...--- el chino sonrió dulcemente para contestarle que también deseaba lo mismo que el, era lo único que había pedido en la navidad y le daba gusto que por hoy este día se haya cumplido; poco después de verse por tanto tiempo poco a poco los dos fueron uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso que le transmitía a cada uno su calidez y sus deseos mutuos por estar juntos toda la vida.

Bueno al final los dos salieron de la habitación cuando se habían dado cuenta que aun tenían invitados con los cuales celebrar, hiwatari se disculpo con sus amigos por todo, les decía que no tenían la culpa de nada por que el era dueño de su propia felicidad o infelicidad, ahora en su vida aquel pasado eso era un pasado que nunca se repetirá por nada del mundo y dejaría de atormentarlo, por fin les sonrió a los chicos los cuales estaban muy felices de que su amigo por fin estaba contento y ya nada opacaba su hermosa mirada que ahora solo reflejaba calidez, amor, y mucha felicidad y mas aun cuando entrelazaba su mirada con el chino el cual no podía ser mas culpable por ese cambio. Al poco rato kai se acerco a aquel mueble donde tenia colocadas las fotografías de sus padres y abuelos y coloco el fénix entre ellas, pues aunque no estaban con el en cuerpo sabia que estaban en alma a su lado y apoyándolo.

En la fiesta kai vio la vela azul sobre la mesa la observo por unos minutos, takao y los demás se habían dado cuenta de eso y callaron cuando el se acerco a ella, saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y no dudo en encender aquella vela..."mi único deseo esta navidad es pasar muchas mas navidades con todos ustedes!"...—no era su estilo pero por esta vez lo rompería y dejaría esa poce suya para poder ser como era antes, bueno era Navidad no es asi?...era época de cambios, de despejar dudas de tu mente, y por supuesto de compartir con todos los que uno aprecia, bueno por fin después de tanto tiempo, dolor, confusión y soledad lo estaba disfrutando, sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad en su corazón que no lo opacaría con su forma de ser, ya después le daría su lección a takao y yuriy por convertir su departamento en un tiradero...En eso max uno d sus otros amigo puso un muerdago sobre el y rei y sin pensarlo se vieron y se besaron ante las miradas felices de los demás..."gracias rei!"----le dijo kai para besarlo otra vez.

"mmmhh!...de nada!"---el chino sonrió feliz para luego tomar una copa haciendo que sus demás amigos tomaran la suya.

"¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y QUE SUS DECEOS SE CUMPLAN, VIVAN LA VIDA SIN RENCORES NI REMORDIMIENTOS, FELICIDADES!"--- kai dijo eso chocando las copas con todos los presentes, no había mas que festejar ese día, y eso era lo que haría.

Bueno les deseo muy felices fiestas que se la pasen muy bien y recuerden disfrutar estas fechas lo mejor posible!

SAYONARA!


End file.
